


Need

by AidanChase



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Platonic BDSM, asexual bdsm, asexual gansey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanChase/pseuds/AidanChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan and Adam are dating, but Adam's unaware of Ronan's needs. Gansey fills in the gaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to explore dom!gansey and ace!gansey, and since coming to terms with my own asexuality, i've been really interested in exploring what a non-sexual bdsm relationship would look like so enjoy.

Adam was hastily pulling on his old T-shirt as he left Ronan’s room. Gansey watched him from his desk and put a mint leaf on his tongue.

“You’re already leaving?” Gansey asked.

“Gonna be late for work.” Adam stumbled towards the door while tugging his shoes on. And then he was gone.

Gansey listened until he heard Adam’s mismatched car pull out of the parking lot, then with a heavy sigh went to Ronan’s room.

Gansey had no innocent thoughts about what Ronan and Adam did before Adam went to work. He wasn’t stupid. And he knew Adam didn’t mean to hurt Ronan. He knew there were only so many minutes between work and school they had to themselves. But Gansey also knew Ronan and he knew Adam wasn’t giving Ronan everything that Ronan needed.

He knocked gently on the door and pushed it open.

Ronan was lying on his bed, pants on, one arm draped over his eyes, and the other lazily holding a shirt, but he made no moves to finish getting dressed. Gansey was positive Ronan had started dressing until Adam left, keeping up the pretense that everything was fine. And then the moment Adam was gone, sitting until he could find enough strength to move.

“Ronan,” Gansey said quietly. 

Ronan didn’t stir.

Gansey stepped around the mess on Ronan’s floor and put a hand on Ronan’s chest.

“Don’t,” Ronan said, though his lips barely moved. “I’m fine.”

“You’re lying.”

Ronan grunted something, and Gansey gently pried the shirt from Ronan’s hands.

“Come on,” Gansey said. “You and Adam need to talk.”

“I told you it’s fine.”

Gansey’s hand trailed up Ronan’s chest to his neck. His fingers slipped around to the back and Gansey pushed his thumb down into the hollow of Ronan’s neck, just above his trachea. Ronan groaned as Gansey’s palm pressed into Ronan’s throat and his back arched. He gasped for breath briefly, then grabbed Gansey’s wrist. Gansey let go and Ronan took in a deep breath.

Gansey rested his hand on Ronan’s collarbone. “You’re not fine.”

Ronan let go of Gansey’s wrist and turned his head away.

“I told you I’d talk to him for you,” Gansey said.

“He won’t like it if you do it.”

“And I don’t like it when you’re like this.”

Ronan looked like he was going to say he was fine, but the lie died on his lips and he didn’t say anything at all.

Gansey pinched the cartilage of Ronan’s ear between his thumb and forefinger and rubbed it gently. He could see the tension in Ronan’s shoulders melt away. Ronan let out a slow breathe and all the fight vanished from his eyes.

Gansey let go and trailed his hand back down to Ronan’s chest. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Ronan didn’t say anything. So Gansey stood up, but Ronan grabbed his wrist.

“I don’t….” Ronan started, but he couldn’t seem to find the words to finish.

Gansey didn’t need him to. “Alright, I won’t do anything.” He went through Ronan’s top drawer and pulled out the collar, right where he’d left it.

Ronan tipped his chin back so Gansey could tighten the buckle.

“Three or four?” Gansey asked.

“Just three.”

Gansey fastened it at the third notch and checked Ronan’s expression. “Are you sure?”

It took Ronan a moment but he quietly said, “Four.”

Gansey tightened the collar one more notch.

Ronan’s breathing was steady but strained. “Were you doing homework?”

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah.”

Gansey got up and pulled the leash from the drawer as well. He considered the choke chain for a moment, but Ronan seemed to be doing alright under the weight of the leather. The only benefit of a choke chain was it was easier to loosen, really.

He led Ronan back to his desk. Ronan leaned against his chair as he sat down. With one hand, he picked his Calculus homework back up and with his other, he lazily stroked Ronan’s head, alternating between scratches and pinching Ronan’s ear.

Ronan’s labored breathing was a steady rhythm, relaxed under his hand, and after working through two functions and three logs, Gansey loosened Ronan’s collar a single notch. He pushed his fingers between the leather and Ronan’s neck and rubbed roughly against Ronan’s skin. Ronan leaned into his touch, whining, and let him drag his nails up his neck, leaving behind bright red scratches.

Gansey was careful, and it wasn’t easy to multitask, but math homework was always a better side-task than Latin. His mind could work problems while his body instinctively met Ronan’s needs. It wasn’t a perfect solution--a perfect solution would be talking to Adam. But until Ronan was ready, he’d keep doing this. Not just to keep the night terrors away but because he genuinely loved his friend. He loved Ronan, and even if he didn’t get anything out of this, watching Ronan slip into a state of peace unlike any other waking moment Ronan had was more than worth it.


End file.
